christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Muammar al-Gaddafi
| image = Muammar al-Gaddafi at the AU summit.jpg | caption = Muammar al-Gaddafi at an African Union Summit in 2009 | office = Leader and Guide of the Revolution | president = | primeminister = | term_start = 1 September 1969 | term_end = 23 August 2011 | predecessor = Position established | successor = Position abolished | office2 = Secretary General of the General People's Congress of Libya | primeminister2 = Abdul Ati al-Obeidi | term_start2 = 2 March 1977 | term_end2 = 2 March 1979 | predecessor2 = Position established | successor2 = Abdul Ati al-Obeidi | office3 = Prime Minister of Libya | term_start3 = 16 January 1970 | term_end3 = 16 July 1972 | predecessor3 = Mahmud Sulayman al-Maghribi | successor3 = Abdessalam Jalloud | office4 = Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council of Libya | primeminister4 = Mahmud Sulayman al-Maghribi Abdessalam Jalloud Abdul Ati al-Obeidi | term_start4 = 1 September 1969 | term_end4 = 2 March 1977 | predecessor4 = Idris* | successor4 = Position abolished | office5 = Chairperson of the African Union | term_start5 = 2 February 2009 | term_end5 = 31 January 2010 | predecessor5 = Jakaya Kikwete | successor5 = Bingu wa Mutharika | birth_date = c. 1940-43 | birth_place = Qasr Abu Hadi, Italian Libya | death_date = (aged c. 69) | death_place = Sirt, Libya | spouse = Fatiha al-Nuri (divorced) Safia Farkash (m. 1970–2011, his death) | children = )|Khamis (1983)|Milad (adopted, d.1986) (death unproven )|''Daughters:|Ayesha (b. 1976)|Hanna (adopted (posthumously?, d.1986) (death unproven)|}} | footnotes = *As King of Libya | signature = Muammar al-Gaddafi Signature.svg | allegiance = Kingdom of Libya (1961–69) Libyan Arab Republic (1969–77) Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (1977–2011) | branch = Libyan Army | serviceyears = 1961–2011 | rank = Colonel | commands = Commander-in-chief, Libyan Armed Forces | battles = Libyan–Egyptian War Chadian–Libyan conflict Uganda–Tanzania War 2011 Libyan civil war }} Muammar Muhammad Abu Minyar al-Gaddafi"Al-Qadhafi, Muammar Muhammad". Oxford Dictionary of Political Biography( )[variations] (c. 1942 - 20 October 2011) better known as Colonel Gaddafi, was a Libyan politician. He was the ruler of Libya from 1969 to 2011. Early life Muammar al-Gaddafi was born in a tent near Qasr Abu Hadi. His family came from a small tribal group called Qadhadhfa. His family were Arabized Berber people in heritage. He joined the Libyan military in 1961; the military was one of the only ways for lower class Libyans like him to rise in social status. He became a colonel. Ruler of Libya He ruled Libya from September 1, 1969 to August 23, 2011. Gaddafi became head of state after removing King Idris from power in a 1969 bloodless coup. After the coup, Gaddafi started the Libyan Arab Republic. He was one of the longest-serving rulers in history who was not a king or a queen, because he had ruled for more than 41 years.Charles Féraud, "Annales Tripolitaines", the Arabic version named "Al Hawliyat Al Libiya", translated to Arabic by Mohammed Abdel Karim El Wafi, Dar el Ferjani, Tripoli, Libya, vol. 3, p.797. Gaddafi used Arab socialist and Arab nationalist ideas. He published a book about his philosophical views in 1975. This book is commonly known as The Green Book. In 1977, he left the power of Libya, and continued playing role of revolutionary, people called him the "Brother Leader and Guide of the Revolution".Daniel Don Nanjira, African Foreign Policy and Diplomacy: From Antiquity to the 21st Century, Greenwood Publishing Group, 2010, p. 279 n. 2Background Notes, (November 2005) "Libya – History", United States Department of State. Retrieved on 14 July 2006. In the 1980s, he developed chemical weapons, because of it critics called Libya a pariah state. A Dutch investigation found that Gaddafi had built up a "billion-dollar empire", from assets in an international company in the oil industry. It also claims that his assets are scattered throughout much of Europe, Despite no trace or proof for even 1 billion have been found. Gaddafi had a strong interest in geo-political control, was a firm supporter of OAPEC and led a Pan-African campaign for a United States of Africa. In 1986 Libya was bombed by US, home of Gaddafi was targeted but he survived. Bombing was condemned by many nations and also by UN. In 1988, the United Nations imposed economic sanctions on Libya. Gaddafi started to have closer economic and security relations with the West. He cooperated with investigations into alleged Libyan anti-western acts, by 1999 he offered to dismantle weapon of mass destruction of Libya, which would be inspected in 2003. As a result, the UN sanctions were lifted in the same year. 2011 Libyan protests In February 2011 there were major violent protests against Libyan government. These came alongside other demonstrations in Tunisia, Egypt, and other parts of the Arab world. The protests quickly turned into a civil war. Gaddafi vowed to "die a martyr" if necessary in his fight against rebels and external forces; he also said that "peaceful protest is one thing but armed rebellion is another." Accusal of Crimes On 17 May 2011 the International Criminal Court issued a request for an arrest warrant against Gaddafi for alleged crimes against humanity,ICC requests Gaddafi arrest warrant which was approved on 27 June and a warrant was issued by the court. On June 2011, according to investigation made by Amnesty International, it was found that there was no evidence for many of the alleged crimes, and that the rebels had falsely blamed Gaddafi as well as the government. Death Gaddafi was captured alive and killed in Sirte, Libya, on 20 October 2011. BBC News Africa References Category:1942 births Category:2011 deaths Category:African military people Category:Assassinated people Category:Berber people Category:Colonels Category:Heads of state Category:Muslims Category:Prime Ministers of Libya Category:Socialists Category:African Union chairpersons